peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 July 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-07-12 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Edited show. Sessions *Soundgarden only session, recorded 14th May 1989, repeat, first broadcast 07 June 1989. Everybody's Got Something To Hide (Except For Me And My Monkey)' appeared on the Kats Karavan compilation (4xCD, Universal, 2009). Tracklisting *start of show *Napalm Death: You Suffer (7" with v/a album - Grindcrusher - The Earache Sampler) Earache MOSH 12 *MC Rell And The House Rockers: Life Of An Entertainer (12") Mercury 874 407-1 @''' *Soundgarden: Everybody's Got Something To Hide Except Me And My Monkey (session) *Hoverchairs: Two Pints And It Rains (b/w 7" - Hide And Seek) Tempest TROY 7 *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Frowning Atahualpa (My Inca Love) (album - My People Were Fair And Had Sky In Their Hair... But Now They're Content To Wear Stars On Their Brows) Regal Zonophone SLRZ 1003 Snippet only with John Peel as narrator only '' '@ *Bailter Space: Grader Spader (v/a album - In Love With These Times) Flying Nun FN677 only #''' *Royal Jokers: I Don't Like You That Much (JP intro - '..speak kind of standard English or even any of the normal variations of English, that rhyming Car with tomorrow, which they do thus: (Peel puts on Southern US accent) "Cos if you wreck ma cah, you ain't gonna live to see tomorrah". Listen for that') '' only '# *Pussy Galore: Solo = Sex (album - Dial 'M' For Motherfucker) Product Inc. INC LP 1 # *Fluid: Girl Bomb (album - Roadmouth) Glitterhouse GR 0055 *Soundgarden: Thank You (session) # *Frankie "Bones" & Lenny "Dee": Another Place, Another Time (Club Mix) (EP - The Looney Tunes EP Vol. One) XL Recordings XLEP-102 @''' *Captain Beefheart and Magic Band: Owed T'Alex (album - Shiny Beast (Bat Chain Puller)) Warner BSK 3256 *Hound God With A Tumour: Jake's Frag Party (album - Autograph My C.I.A. Assassination Manual) Vinyl Drip International SUK 005 *Suns Of Arqa: Govinda's House (v/a album - Freak Beats - Volume 1) Scam / Bop Cassettes BIP 501 '' only '' '''@ *snippet, then start of Redhead Kingpin & The FBI: Do The Right Thing (U.S. Street Mix) (12") 10 TENX 271 '' only '' @''' *Rats Of Unusual Size: Elvis Was A Caveman (album - Ratzilla) Vital VM 027 *Soundgarden: Flower (session) *Cultures with Revolutionaries: Mind Who You Beg For Help (12" - Natty Never Get Weary / Mind Who You Beg For Help) High Note'' '' '''@ *End of show *Tracks marked # available in higher sound quality on Peel Summer 1989 *Tracks marked @ '''on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 1989-07-12 Peel Show R029.mp3 *2) 1989-07-xx Peel Show LE040 *3) 1989-0x-xx Peel Summer 1989 ;Length *1) 43:48 *2) 1:36:09 (53:45-1:13:04) (58:40-58:52, 1:02:59-1:08:53 unique) *3) 2:03:50 (17:33-31:43) (to 23:46 unique) ;Other *1) File created from R029 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *2) Created from LE040 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1989 Lee Tape 40 *3) Created from SB749, SB750, SB751, SB753 and SB754 of Weatherman22's Tapes Peel Summer 1989 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?dszk10d66wa7mn2 Category:1989 Category:Rich 200 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes